DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by investigator): The mission of the Rochester Prevention Research Center (PRC) is to promote health and prevent disease in Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing populations through community-based participatory research (Category 1). The Rochester PRC is therefore named the National Center for Deaf Health Research (NCDHR) to acknowledge its unique role as a clinical and translational research Center focused on the health of Deaf persons. The goals of the NCDHR are to: 1) eliminate health disparities in Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing populations;2) unite the NCDHR, its partners, and Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing Communities through enduring collaborative relationships;3) establish a rich, generalizable evidence base regarding health risks, determinants of health, and effective health promotion interventions in Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing populations;and 4) establish the NCDHR as a leading Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing health research organization. These goals will be achieved by carrying out six specific aims. First, the NCDHR will be organized to carry out community-based participatory research with Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing Communities. Second, the NCDHR will engage Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing individuals and the organizations that serve them in all of its activities. Third, it will develop and maintain effective communication channels with hearing and Deaf partners, including the National Clinical and Translational Science Award Program. Fourth, the NCDHR will provide training, technical assistance and mentoring for health professional practitioners and students, community partners, and national and international groups. Fifth, the NCDHR will be evaluated as to its advancement of its mission and goals through development of a logic model and collection of output and outcome data. Fifth, a core research project entailing an intervention to reduce weight and weight gain through modification of diet and physical activity will be carried out as a core research project. At the end of this next period of funding, the NCDHR intends to have refined its data collection methods and technologies;acquired new tools to assess health behaviors in Deaf persons;adapt, implement, and evaluate a comprehensive, evidence-based intervention to prevent weight gain and obesity;disseminated methods, results, and programs to Deaf Communities outside of Rochester;and engaged its Deaf community partners in each phase of the research.